The Evolution of Det Mac Llewelyn Taylor
by DarkWing Gibbs
Summary: Over the years, We've seen the best and worst of Mac. But he's come full circle during Season 9 and I've wrote this story about that. It's been so long since I've penned a CSINY.


As many of you know, the season finale of CSI: New York was on Friday Night. Lets hope it was only the finale of season 9 and not a series finale. Because that would just suck.

Bird, Ball and Hook= Marine Corps Logo

Mac had his earbuds in and was popping his bitty hips as he made his way to his apartment. Mac was on cloud nine, maybe even nine and a half. If anyone asked him, he would fervently deny grooving to Sexy and I know it. Well it's not as bad as the Barbie Girl Mac had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing Flack dance to standing naked in the locker room at the crime lab waiting for the shower water to warm. Mac was sure he needed some therapy for that and was seriously contemplating why he had allowed Adam to put a water proof ipod system in the locker room.

Mac throw open his apartment door with Gusto, turned off his music and deposited his iPhone into Snoopy's outstretched tongue. It had been gift from Stella, not many people were privy to the fact Mac was constantly misplacing his phone. He often had to call it several times and hunt until could hear it vibrating. Fed up with Mac griping about misplacing his phone. She got him the gaudiest looking plastic snoopy with his tongue hanging out out waiting for the phone. The idea was Snoopy ate your phone and the next time your needed it, you pulled his ear and pooped it out. Christine thought it was the cutest thing, Mac found it to be just a little disturbing but it certainly kept his phone from disappearing. There was a time he considered calling it Waldo.

Phone taken care of it walked over to his fridge to scope out some food. Ever since Christine came in or well back into his life, his fridge actually had food. He even managed to cook, Christine taught him how to make some simple food, while bickering that he should of been able to at least make ramen noodles, he was a university graduate. He'd just smiled and said he went from having his momma cook him food. To the Marine Corps where a bunch of burly men and women in cam cooked his food, then to Claire cooking his food and on to the finest take out in New York. Christine would laugh and call him impossible and tell him even Flack cooked. Mac finally settle on pulling out left over penne pasta, coincidentally made by Don. Grabbing a beer he made his way to his home office to finish some paperwork. He'd started bringing his paperwork home so he wasn't in his office all the time.

His home office was actually the linen closet, he had no real use for it. He only had two sets of bed sheets and blankets. If one set was on the bed, the next was in the hamper. Christine told him he should have at least four sets, one to match all the seasons and maybe a fifth for special occasions, he told her he'd get on that as soon as he bought a pair of ovaries. She called him a brat but he did let her talk him into throw pillows. He picked up American Flag ones and one with a giant bird ball and hook. Bless her heart, she put up with him.

Mac took a look at the pictures above his computer, after Claire he'd put all his pictures away. He couldn't bare to see them, couldn't bare to get rid of them. Christine had been snooping while he was at work and decided to put them up. Above his computer was a younger fresher version of himself in his Young Marines photo. He was probably 15 and still had a few zits. Beside it a picture of his parents his father for whatever reason was caked from head toe in mud. Next to their picture was one of him and Claire on their wedding day, it was their sillier one. Claire had her tongue stuck out and her hands in a peace sign. Mac wore a pout on his face with his taped fingers trying to make a peace sign. He'd broken both sets of index fingers and middle fingers in a freak accident cleaning a toilet on bass of all things. When he'd told the story to Christine, she said she'd clean the toilet and he could do the shower. Next to that picture was a picture of them, Christine chasing after Mac as he ran away with her Danish taking a bite of it. It'd had been a picture Jo had snapped during the team picnic in central park a few minutes after the picture Mac tripped and tumbled into Central Park lake and a hungry sea gull swooped in and took the danish floating at the top of the lake as Mac swam to shore to the laughter of all those present. Above all the other pictures stood to bigger pictures one of Mac's company during his Glory Days as a Marine, next too it two pictures of his crime team in the same frame. One from when Jessica Angell was alive and Stella working in new york and the next a current picture with Jo and Lovato. Through out the house so many other pictures adorned his wall.

Mac stretched out his back while thinking about just how much Christine had changed his life and with a smile he set about doing some of his never ending pile of paper work.

I hope you guys enjoyed the story, it's a one shot. If you love CSI: New York. I hope you take the time to tweet CBStweet a lot through the months and let them know how much you want this show to continue as well as provide tons of feed back on the CBS website regarding the show as well.

catch you on the flip

Gibbs


End file.
